It's Not Me
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Cody is sick and tired of doing whatever Randy says, but is making a stand for what he believes in worth losing his friend and leader? Legacy song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. So this is a Legacy song-fic that I wrote just because they're my favorite stable EVER! This one is kind of based around Cody Rhodes' view but it's not from his view, if that makes sense. o.O This is based off of that one segment from way back when Legacy was still together when they attacked Stephanie and Shane McMahon backstage and Randy was about to punt Stephanie. This is my spin-off of what happened. Anyways, the song used is "It's Not Me" by 3 Doors Down. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**It's Not Me**

**Nevermind the face that you put on.**

**In front of me.**

**And nevermind the pain that you put me through.**

**Cause every little thing you say, and every little thing you do.**

**It makes me doubt all of this.**

**What are you waiting for? **

Cody Rhodes threw the door of Legacy's locker room open and stormed in, his fists clenched at his sides. Randy Orton flew in after him, followed more slowly by a worried Ted DiBiase, the third and final member of Legacy.

Cody stood with his back to Randy and began fiddling with his roll of wrist tape. Randy began to pace the room, his hands clenching and unclenching as though he wanted to choke someone. Ted stood nervously by his locker, hoping that the coming storm would simply blow over.

It didn't.

"What the hell was that about?" Randy demanded, suddenly whirling to face Cody. The Viper's cold blue eyes flashed with anger.

Cody threw his roll of wrist tape into his bag and turned to face Randy head-on, tired of being bitched at constantly by the older man. "What the hell was what about?" he snapped, his tone a bit testy.

In the corner, Ted winced.

A low growl rumbled in Randy's throat at Cody's open defiance, but he didn't move. Instead he said, "You know what I'm talking about. Out there–" Randy pointed towards the closed locker room door "–in the hallway, when we attacked Shane and Stephanie McMahon. Ted was supposed to take care of Shane while you and I handled Stephanie. Well, I ended up doing it by myself because you refused to. And not only that, but when I went to punt Stephanie, you stopped me." Randy glared viciously at Cody. "So I repeat: what the hell?"

Cody set his jaw and glared back at Randy, not about to back down. Not this time. Other times Randy had told him to do something, he'd done it, half out of respect for his mentor and leader and half out of fear. Randy was unpredictable, and he was trying to mold Cody and Ted into miniature versions of himself. And Cody had gone along with it at first.

No longer. He wasn't going to do Randy's dirty work anymore.

**Look what you did.**

**Is this who you wanted me to be?**

**Well it's not me.**

**Look what you did.**

**Is this how you wanted it to be?**

**This life you gave away.**

**Was meant for me.**

"You were going to kick her, Randy." Cody said in a quiet voice. He stared right into Randy's eyes as he spoke. "You were going to kick a woman. I couldn't let you do that. Not even to Stephanie. And I wasn't going to do that either. It goes against everything I believe in. I will never physically hurt a woman. If you don't have a problem with it, then that's your business. But leave me out of it."

Randy's eyes darkened from blue to gray, and his lip curled up to show his white teeth. "As long as I tell you to do something, you do it, whether it's against your morals or not," he growled, stepping closer to Cody, who tried his best not to shrink away. "I'm your leader. As long as you are part of my stable, you are mine. Do you understand? I own you. If you go against my orders again, you will be out of Legacy so fast that your head will spin."

Cody moved forward until his face was inches away from Randy's. "Yes, Hunter," he said in a challenging voice.

A soft gasp came from Ted and Randy's face paled. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. After a tense moment of silence in which Randy and Cody stared each other down, Randy finally turned away.

"Don't disobey me again or you're out of the stable," Randy threatened. He ripped the locker room door open and swept out into the hall, calling, "Let's go, Ted," over his shoulder.

**Nevermind the trip that you've been on.**

**Or so it seems.**

**Nevermind the lies that you told my tears.**

**Cause every little you said, and every little thing you did.**

**You made me doubt all of this.**

**Is that what you're waiting for?**

Cody slid down the wall to sit on the floor after Randy left, feeling very lost and alone. Ted stood uncertainly in the corner, torn between obeying his leader and staying with his best friend.

Cody made the decision for him. "You know he'll be angry if you don't go," he said without looking at Ted.

Ted took a few steps towards him. "I know, and I don't care."

"Yes you do." Cody said, his voice weary. "You hate upsetting him."

Ted didn't deny it. Instead he said, "You're my best friend, Cody. You support me, I support you. That's how it goes."

"You're right, Ted. And as your best friend, I don't want to see you get in trouble because of me. You know how he gets when he's angry. You're already pushing it by staying here this long." Cody forced a weak smile, even though deep down he wanted Ted to stay. "I'll be fine, Teddy. Go with Randy."

Ted hesitated one last time, unsure that his best friend was really okay. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Teddy, I'm sure."

Ted finally gave in and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway and glanced back at Cody. "Everything's gonna be all right, Codes," he said softly. "He'll come around."

With that, Ted left, and Cody was left sitting in the corner of the locker room by himself. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He had stood up to Randy, and it had felt good. But it had almost cost him Randy in the process.

Were his morals worth more than Ted and Randy?

Choice made, Cody stood up and grabbed his gear bag. He walked over to the door and set it down between Ted and Randy's bags.

Straightening up, Cody looked around the locker room on last time, making sure nothing was out of place.

Then he shut the door and went looking for Randy and Ted, even though a little part of him had just died inside.

**I don't know how I can face this pain.**

**I'll keep it inside so you can't see.**

**I don't think I can go on this way, 'cause it's not me.**

**END**


End file.
